War on my hands
by Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov
Summary: I have never thought about Angels or Devils. I thought they didn't exist. Clearly, they do. Humans fill in that role. We had just the wrong ideas. The night an Angel slaughtered my family, a Devil saved me. I learned that Devils aren't the bad guys. It depends how you look at it. With Devil gone, I have to pick up what he left. This war had only just begun. Hacker Fic. Dark themes.
1. War changes

I was thrown in a war that I had no idea of. I was forced to fight an enemy that was stronger in every way.

I have seen death. I have seen suffering. I've lost the count of the people that I saw murdered before my eyes.

This war. It's normal for humans to be in a war. We have been fighting against each other for so long. For us, we fight and murder each other. It's what we are.

But this war. This war isn't like the wars we ever had. This war is killing us as humans. This war is a gender war.

Perhaps I should start with the begin. As I have lost track on how many times this goddamn story played in my head. The war began to take form when something was invented. A machine that changed humanity in the very core.

A machine called Infinite Stratos. A high tech exoskeleton. It could defeat any kind of attacks. Outgunning every army. Faster than every plane. Possible of taking down nukes in the blink of an eye.

There was one major setback that determined our future as humans. Only women could pilot the thing. As patriarchal society, I'm not saying our lives was perfect. People suffered. Women were subjected. Mistreated. I couldn't stand that. And I learned to respect women.

But as matriarchal society, things became very dark. It was played harder. More dark. I lost count of the times men were nearly beaten to death. At least, in the countries were those blasted machines were released.

I had the luck for not being born in a country that supported Infinite Stratos. I'm Belgian. I had the luck not being born in one. Still, the effects were notable. Girls beating boys up. Humiliating, mocking, sometimes even torture.

There was one difference between us and the men in Germany, France or the UK. When you got hit, you just fight back.

I didn't know why I was so lucky. Belgium was one of the few countries that didn't follow. Must be because we didn't participate in any great war. There was one thing. Our wars changed. Foot soldiers, men, were sacrificed like canon meat. Quarters were never given. Executions happened on a whim.

There was one thing I noticed. Women were abusing males they didn't even knew.

I had the luck to be born in a family where it wasn't the case. But that luck ran out.

I saw an angel that night. An angel. I never believed in a God. What kind of God would allow an mechanical Angel to kill my family?

It was an Infinite Stratos. There was no doubt. I remember my mother pleading. To let her sons to live. The angel scoffed and decapitated her. I remember the blood coming from her head, splattering over my two younger brothers.

I remember their cries before one was pulled in a claw and crushed to death. The other was shot down like a dog. She walked to me. The sword wasn't even clean. I saw her coming. Ready to take my life. For no other reason than she just wanted.

I couldn't believe an Angel could decide that a human could live. She said this in a language I barely understood. "You're a filthy, pathetic form of life. You may thank our kindness we have allowed you to live for so long. Your ilk should have been dead long ago."

She raised her sword and brought it down. I closed my eyes, waiting for the cold metal to take my life. But it never came. It never hit. In front of me was something standing. I looked at it and saw what saved my life.

A Devil. There was no mistake that what I saw before me was a Devil. But the ideas of what was right and wrong. Well, I guess that's where your position is. I think that at that point the Devils were the good ones.

I saw the Angel's mouth falling open. I saw her looking at what stopped her. She stood back and I heard her speaking. I can still remember the voice asking. "What do you think you're doing? Stopping a woman of high society. An upper class member. How dare you step in?"

It was a man. Or no. Not yet. His voice was more like a teenager. "Yeah, you might be right. In every country, in the country you came from yeah. I had no right. But not in this place. In this country of Europe, it's not the Infinite Stratos who call out the shots. At this place, Belgium doesn't follow the fucking IS program. They don't follow it. Not because of weakness or low budget."

The woman scoffed. "So what's the reason this failed state doesn't take a chance to grow? To become a great country that has the right to bear the name developed." The man snickered.

"At that, we agree. Belgium is indeed a failed state. But they don't follow the program, because of a simple reason. Why should we make a program where we have missed a decade while we have a few unique programs that have been developed for three decades? Where we have learned to counter the Infinite Stratos. That is built out. And where the ones following the program are males and where they don't have to follow the Alaska Treaty. We have our own rules. And you have sentenced yourself to your demise."

It took a while and I could follow. I didn't get everything, but what I understood was that the man was speaking of the reason we don't have Infinite Stratos. After that, the woman began to laugh.

It was cold, it was chilling, it was, it was, it was like she lost her sanity. The man wasn't affected by it. But I was. I have never been so afraid my entire life. It was like my heart pumped like a machine in full power. Like my blood froze. Like my body just could die from the fear.

"And what do you think you can do? There is no way you can stop me. There is nothing that can stop an Infinite Stratos except another one." That man sighed and looked back.

"No, you'll die here. By my hand and I will show how wrong it was for you to come here." The woman looked incredulous to him. "How dare you? In this world, women are the ones who have the upper hand in society. You have been stuck in your old ways. Accept that we are the Divine gender and that we have to kill lower beings like him." The man crossed his arms.

"You know. When you hear you speak, you remind me of a certain group that was active close to a hundred years ago. They spoke as humans as lower beings. I'd guess that the part of that is stuck in your head. It's true that women are in top of society. In this place as well. But for the ones who are under my faction and under my control, those men have the right to stand up. We don't have to take shit from nobody. And it are your fellow women who are in control that came begging to me that my army, my friends, my lads, my group, would act up in case Infinite Stratos would be used for war. Truth is, we were prepared for that to happen. An Infinite Stratos is a fucking weapon. Weapons are invented to kill. The thing is that even with the gender rules, in the end, the ones with power are the ones who control. And me and my faction, the Hackers are the ones who control this place. And now, you have got in my country, came to my place and you just killed a few persons. You're going to die." The woman launched herself at him.

I saw energy coming from his hand. In the second, the woman's eyes were open and she fell down. The man had his hand on her body and he somehow cut her. I couldn't believe what I saw. That Angel got defeated by the Devil. But for once, I thought that the man was the kindest of the two. He took her throat and he cut her open. Letting her bleed out.

After that, the downed Angel was on her knees. I saw a blade attached to his wrist coming out and he plunged in the body. Over and over and over again. Like he wanted to make her pay. And I found she deserved. Every last bit of it. After that, the man walked to me. I looked in his eyes and sat on a knee. I could see his look. Nobody had ever looked to me like that.

"I'm sorry I was too late. That fucking pilot got here first." He said. The tone he carried. I couldn't find anything of harm and pain. He smiled and took me up under my arms. I got lifted of the ground and I could see the Devil.

He was fairly for his age. I'd guess he was just seventeen or eighteen. His head was covered by a hood and he wore a grey sweater and a jeans. He had a few scars over his face. One covered his cheek. Another ones on the chin and one at the forehead.

"Are you… Are you a Devil?" The man nodded. "Well, I have been called one. But when you think about it, I'm not a bad Devil." I shook my head. "Well, I guess you aren't. You saved my life. That machine woman killed my." It struck me than. I realized my mom and brothers were gone. I couldn't help, but cry. I had to cry. Like I couldn't do anything else.

He took me up in a hug and patted my head. "Sshh, it's okay. It's okay. Cry all you want. It helps." He soothed me and I have been crying like hours. I couldn't believe it. I was too young back then. But I know I realized how fucked my world really was. After a while, I was calmed down and I asked to put me down.

He did and he went to sit on his knees, so we were facing. "Look, kid. At this point, you have two options. One. You can stay here and my best guess is that you are placed under care from the government which is actually shit for a boy. Two. You can come with me. I'm not saying it's better, but it has an advantage."

I crossed my arms and tried to look tough. "That is?"

"You will live a life in secret. Hidden from the world. You will be never get acknowledgement, you will be treated like how you should be treated. You will be hated, branded and called unspeakable things, but when they call you like that, you have the right to take their lives. You will have never any women you should acknowledge. You will never have to stand down. You will be one of the few men that doesn't have to bow his head for the Infinite Stratos."

I gave him a look. "I hereby your accept your order." I told him. He sighed and took me on his shoulders. "Well, we best get going then. A war is coming and we will be fighting." After that, I came with the Devil, but it didn't think it was a bad choice.

He picked me up and sat me on his shoulders. He carried me, he took care after me. I learned that man's name. Kerlongsj, but for me, that's brother. I call him brother. I learned fast. Just like Kerlongsj, I became a hacker. I met his friends. I met his group. I made my own group. I learned to fight.

Sometimes parties, sometimes training, but things changed. Really fast. There was a plan. It was made by Europe.

Supposedly, because our home isn't part of any Infinite Stratos and they don't know of us, our place was called terrorists. Doesn't matter when. We were always seen like that. They attacked us, expecting our army couldn't stop them.

They didn't expect us. There were a few days of war. But unlike last time, we were holding our ground. They sent countless Infinite Stratos to us. We had our losses, but theirs were higher. I didn't fight. I wasn't allowed. But then, things changed.

Brother, had to talk. He had to speak. To those blasted pilots. They came with ideas, with deals. From all over the globe. They insulted us, they were cruel. If they were lucky, they left with nothing intact. If they weren't, they were executed. The war became larger. More grim.

The good thing. We weren't fighting alone. We had allies. We had friends. In the Middle East, we had friends that stopped largest parts of the army to come. In the North, some countries were fighting in their own way. It came down to it that we were holding ourselves.

The bad thing. At one point, things went to shit. They had some special woman. They fought my brother. And that angel took him away. After that, without brother, we didn't have anyone. His friends, his group was gone.

We lost. We got in hiding. Some of us made it to the North. Some to the Middle. I don't blame that. That Devil was the only thing keeping us together. With him gone, I had no chance. Most of us were dead. We were killed.

I got a shock and I lost time. I fell in some sleep after they told me that brother was gone.

When I finally got my senses back, I was sitting a chair. I saw people. Gotten insane by the atrocities. I saw what they did. Pilots now ruling the place I loved. The place were Devil died for. At some point, they decided to kill us all.

After that, I saw a pilot coming to me with her blade raised. She had killed a few men who were working as staff. Even the women. Some women didn't accept the Infinite Stratos. Women got hated by men. Women who did nothing, who were believing in equality.

After that, the woman walked to me. I didn't have to pray Devil would help. He was gone, he left me in the place.

Everything that happened got back and I made a fist and destroyed the pilot. She fell down. "IS scum." I gritted. It wasn't my first time that I killed. Just the first time Devil wasn't there. I fell down and sighed. I had the idea Devil was still there.

The reason why brother was also called Devil was because his full nickname was the Flemish Devil. Right now. I had to pick up his work. I had to stand up. They threw me from his shoulders. I had work to do. I had an army to assemble. If they could wipe the hackers from this place, they had the right for that. But they had to know. The pilots had to go as well.

After all, Angels cannot exist and do their work if Devils aren't there to hinder them.

* * *

Okay, that was weird. I got the idea of this short fic after I played Wolfenstein. I know, it's weird, but I couldn't help it.

If I can be honest, I had the idea of making a dark fic, maybe one time again. But this time, we aren't going to look through the eyes of Kerlongsj.

Those who can figure it out, well, let me know in the reviews. Those who cannot, I'm not spoiling.

This can get an update, that doesn't depend on me.

As for the request I got for a lemon spin off, I ask for a few hours or a day patience.

Saluut.


	2. Back in the game

I have been away for too long. My cause has suffered, my people died. All this, because I wasn't there when I was needed.

I have been away for so long. The world changed. Everything that I held dear has died. My group, my family. My newfound family of my Old man. My brother. My friend. My caretaker.

He was so much and all just one person. One person.

He was my brother. He teased me, fought with me, lectured me and trained me. He was my Old man. He was the only father I had. Didn't even knew my real one.

You can say what you want. But he did a fine job raising me. I became a good person. Trained by him. He taught me a way of living.

He trained in combat. His training was brutal, harsh, often I ended up with wounds. But I learned. I got stronger, better, faster.

His training made into a boy. But not just a boy. I was just twelve, but my strength, my speed, and stamina were above that of every normal person. Even my peers, at the end of their puberty had problems with me.

I could take a few grunts on myself. Despite being trained to heal.

When I woke up, I had problems standing on my own two feet. I got at the place where I had to be. A prison. I knew that the hackers were still somewhere active.

I couldn't fight alone. I needed to have an army to fight.

In a prison.

I sneaked in. I relied on the heavy stealth being taught by my father. A knife to a throat.

The good thing is with the Infinite Stratos. There are enough women, but not enough units. Even with the mass produced, only a custom built IS could really give me problems.

Not that I gave that chance. It was kill and work your way up. I was strong, I was unseen. I got in the place.

I saw how the men were treated.

Rallied up like cattle. Ready for the slaughter. Luckily, I had my place. I got in and got a few fighters free.

What a strange world we live in?

"Last time we saw you, you were a boy and the world came down. And now you're back from the dead to save the world. What the hell?" I grinned, seeing my group standing.

I got pulled into a hug. "What have been you doing, kid?" I looked to the six members of my gang. "Killing, electrocuting, punching Infinite Stratos pilots. Ready to get things back to working, lads." The six grinned.

"Okay, let's get rocking then." I looked to Kashal. "There'll be no fucking way that they haven't found out you're here and it will be a feast that we have to kill a few goddamn pilots." He threw his fists in his palm and made a grin. "Well then, who is ready for some good old-fashioned work?"

Erzof made his canon and I couldn't believe it. I needed an army and I already got my gang. I nodded. "Well then. Let's get out." I looked to them and first Tizof, Kashal and Izolf began to run. I followed them, with Erzof, Raton and Thazalof at my heels.

We have been trained to run and take out our enemies like that. A few pilots stood in the way. "Lads." I shouted. At his top speed, Tizof took a few pilots down and ran to the end of the hall. Izolf forced a pilot to use hand combat before gutting her like a fish. Kashal just punched an enemy in the wall.

Seems like even being locked up didn't do anything to these guys. They are warriors. Will always be. We ran and needed to get out.

If we could get out the prison, we would have a chance to live.

I looked behind and saw a group of women after us. I stopped and turned back, racing past my long fighters. I made a punch and blew away nearly forty pilots.

I turned to my lads. Whose mouths have been fallen open. "You really grew up to be a man." I walked back to them. "I can't be a boy anymore. They have thrown me off his shoulders. I have to stand now. On my own feet. The world requires a man. And I'll be the man."

Tizof swung his swords on his shoulders while Thazalof got his bow around his chest. "Well, better get out." I nodded and followed them.

Looks like they knew the way. I followed and looked around. The world I knew changed. Our city, the place where we spent time, the place where I hung around.

It has changed. The shops that I knew were gone. The old, I don't know, the way the city looked. It has become so futuristic, so modern, so changing. It doesn't fit in this place. Finally, we ended up in the place the guys needed to be.

The ports. I looked to the water.

"Guys, you wanna swim." I looked disbelieved to the idea. Swimming in the Shelde is suicide. "You jump." Was Kashal response before he jumped. "Or you are dead." Raton finished his brother sentence. Tizof, Erzof, Thazalof and Izolf followed them. I sighed. "If I drown, I swear I come back from hell to get you."

The water was cold and filthy. Not abnormal. Still, we used our Nanites. Good thing Devil taught me how to get oxygen like a fish. I had no idea how long it was we swum.

Nor the direction. The place we needed go. I had no idea. Finally, after what seemed hours, the guys began to less speed. I had an idea. A place where we would go. A place that has been destroyed for decades. First the normal politicians and after the Infinite Stratos.

No wonder that Doel and the polders are gone. After the Infinite Stratos came to power. Well, we didn't have pilots. Devil had forced our government to leave the idea behind. He offered his cause as an answer.

But yeah. After Devil was gone. It turned out I haven't too much left. We got out the water and walked in the town. "What is?"

"Welcome to your new home." Izolf said in a sarcastic tone. In the abounded church, he opened a stone. The floor beneath me got open and we walked in.

I knew a few things. My cause wasn't dead. Not yet. My friends were still alive. I was still alive. Time for me to do the things that I was supposed to do.

I'll wipe out Japan. I will destroy the Infinite Stratos. I will kill every last pilot in this world.

That isn't a wish, but a vow.

One I knew Devil would do.

* * *

Okay, this was weird, but I had to do this. As it will be most likely the only and sole update for this weekend. At least how things look now I guess.

This is a dark spin-off of my hacker fics like I mentioned before. It's not the first time. I just used another OC.

My first story is called Cold Revenge. Just mentioning if you're interested.

The things I said about Doel and the polders. Well, ask me and you'll find out.

I'm really surprised this month. I got ten thousand views. That is the highest amount and the double of my last month. Not even one story combined got already ten thousand views. Even in the past year I'm writing, I didn't get ten thousand views at one story.

Crazy.

Oh, something I want to mention. I'm not Engish, I'm Flemish. I'm decent at English, but it isn't my first language. Please forgive me if there are minor faults in it and please hold that in mine.

If you think that my writing is still bad and that I got spelling errors, I have used a progam. If that didn't work, sorry. I'm too stuborn in that case.

Well, nothing else to say.

Saluut.


	3. I'm home

Hey, everyone. Sorry if I took a while when updating this fic. Things got out of hand.

I'm back from my holiday and sorry to break to everyone else but school is coming close.

As for the reason why I took so long, let me just say I had another story and I wanted to get a certain point. If you're wondering what I'm talking about, let me just say to read and find out.

I don't know when I'll update this again as I have a few stories and I'm going to do a major rewrite of my main hacker fic. I will work on that as I have the ideas but today I feel like going back inside my mind.

Enough blabber, let's begin.

* * *

I follow my six members down the path beneath the church. I didn't even know this existed. The place, it's deserted, it went down. Fuck the politicians, fuck their ideas. Fuck those goddamned hypocrites.

I sigh. I don't have time to dwell on them as I hate them as much I hate Infinite Stratos pilots. But that's for later. Right now, I have bigger issues.

Eventually, we end up at a door. A big metal yellow door. Tizof bonks at the door and a small see through goes open. The door goes open and I'm shocked to see a large man, child, whatever opening it.

"Tizo." He happily exclaims while he lifting up my sword fighter. Tizof was never one for affections, claiming it struck him down as a sword fighter. I'm surprised he smiles and returns or how he good he can from the giant.

"Yeah, I'm happy to see you as well, Tom." The rest of the warriors walk to me as the last one.

"Put him down, Tom. Gently." My senses are tingling. A woman. And not just any woman. Woman are something that you can find in our cause despite we're fighting Infinite Stratos.

But she, SHE WEARS A PILOTING SUIT.

Before I can react, Kashal tugs at my shoulder. "Easy, Anaton." He walks to the woman who gives him a small peck. "Good to see you, Kash. How long have they been keeping you guys there? Three months."

My brawler shrugs.

"How did you get out?" He got a smug grin on his face. He steps aside and waves at me. "This is Anaton. Kerlongsj." He looked away and it became silent.

"Little brother." Yeah, I was. I was his little brother. Kashal noticed me going down.

"This is Talia. She is a pilot but don't worry about it. She is on our side." I looked her in the face. She had brown eyes and hair, she had a kind face but surely saw a lot. Her hair is well kept and her face doesn't show struggling. Still, I can imagine she went through a lot.

I look around. This place is somewhat of a living room. Tables, beds, kitchen utensils, a lot.

How in the world? Is this my base?

Suddenly, I notice two men coming to us.

"Well, fuck me. Anaton Orlejov. Who the hell would go into a prison to free a few warriors? Nice to have you back guys." The guys give him a nod and they walk away.

Clearly for some rest.

My mouth falls open. I see two men I never expected to see.

Ishotal Thajalov and Mattheus Adjzof. Let me explain who those two are.

Ishotal Thajalov is the leader of the Rogue faction. A group of hackers, based in the Middle East. They are or better were our only official allies. Their cause is a bit old in the head but they're decent guys. If he is here, that meant his cause was fallen as well.

He is a bit older than me, has black hair and eyes. His skin is dark. He is young but looks older by sitting in a wheeling chair. He wears several scars on his body and his legs look dead to me.

Ishotal and Kerlongsj met each other in not the best place but it made them good friends. He is also my godfather.

The other man is Mattheus Adjzof. He is a bit of an odd duck in our cause because he isn't a hacker but a pilot.

A male pilot. Which is as rare as a White Whale. One of the few. I picked up they discovered a whole bunch of males. He was the second or third, I'm not sure. He has blond hair. Not as dark as Devil once had but still not completely blond. His eyes are some shade of blue. He has no scars which is a rarity in our life.

That is said if you look in his face. His body is another story.

He looks a bit like brother but that's beside the point. I look to him and I gulp. He stands on his own two feet but he has just his left arm.

"Mattheus, Ishotal. You're alive." I greet the two.

"If you can call this living." Ishotal shoots back.

"My complete spine is broken." He has his hands on a controller. I look to Mattheus.

The guy gives a grin. Somewhere he is happy to see me, although he doesn't show that.

"Cover was blown when Orimura." He looks away. I get it.

"Had to get out. At the loss of my arm…" He pauses and continues.

"And Joel." Of course, of fucking course.

People die but I have never expected Joel to die.

Joel Pearce, also known as Designer was a twelve-year-old Irish Street Punk who made Mattheus' IS. The relationship the two had was comparable to mine and Kerlongsj. Joel often thought out schemes while Mattheus was for strategies.

Mattheus was a normal guy but in his second semester, he began to work as a sleeper agent for Devil. Together with Joel. The two were good friends and while Mattheus didn't always agree with Devil's ways, Mattheus respected Kerlongsj as superior.

And friend. There is no mistake Mattheus considered Kerlongsj a friend.

I look in his eyes. Tears want to fill mine.

"Ichika." He spat out the name. I grit my teeth.

Haven't those bastards taken enough from me? My brother, my group, my members, my place. Did they have to take my best friend?

"What about you?" Ishotal asks me.

I grin.

"Got a shock. Completely out. Spent years in a loony bin." The guys smile at me.

The three of us went through a lot. Everything horrifying in a way.

Ishotal gives me a soft hug while Mattheus lifts me up with his one arm. I have to admit. He made up his loss. I couldn't believe he nearly crushed me with it.

He puts me down and put his one arm in his pocket. I look at the three.

Let's get down to business.

"What's our stats?" I ask without any shame.

Mattheus looks around. There are some people gathered. Not all of them hackers, all of them warriors.

The Hunter (His nickname) sighs. "This is all we have left from the two hacker factions and our allies." He scratches his chin.

"Two hundred hackers, Rogue and Legal alike. About a hundred fifty former soldiers of several countries. The rest are Metal Claw soldiers or volunteers." He walks away and I look to Ishotal.

Right. Mattheus is no leader. He prefers to work under someone or on his own. He joined our cause for a simple reason.

Protection. He never gave that much of a care for our fighting or goal. We used him like he used us. Most likely he joined us to get revenge. Whatever that might be, he is a soldier we can use. Even without one arm, he is still valuable.

I sigh. It's not nice but we understand the game. We both do.

Ishotal shakes his head.

"He isn't the easiest but he is a good soldier. Your brother did well by recruiting him." He looks to me.

"Anaton. I'm sorry for your loss. I'm your godfather. If you need?" I put up my hand.

"No, thanks. But what are you doing here?" Ishotal looks away.

"The conflict turned and without the support of the legals, we were out. But with you, we can do great things. It's good to have you. Anaton. I'm going to ask you something."

I wait, wondering what he could ask me.

"Anaton, from all the hackers, maybe twenty percent is Rogue. The rest of us are Legals. I have to lead this group but it's not to me. Anaton. You carry the name Orlejov. You're Kerlongsj little brother and you're Azalof's son. Do you want to lead our cause?"

I gulp. Kerlongsj always told me that I would one day lead our cause but I was never prepared for it. For me, the hackers were a bunch of men I could have fun with. They meant protection, safety, fun. Not responsibility, not leading.

But this is my path. I look him in the eyes. "Yes. I will lead our cause but I will join for a reason."

Ishotal already knows.

"I want Chifuyu Orimura and Ichika Orimura and every friend of them from the face of the earth." Ishotal grins.

"Welcome back, Hell Boy." I look around and see everyone gathered.

My gang, dressed and armed with their arms crossed. Six men. Six men ready to die for me.

Mattheus is also dressed. On his belt, there is one sawn-off shotgun, a pistol and small spears. He will fight for me.

The Hunter walks to me. "I will allow you to kill Chifuyu as it is fair. She took your brother from you. But I want to kill Ichika. He took mine." I nod.

I'll allow him to kill Ichika.

I crack my knuckles. "Okay, but I suggest you have plans."

Ishotal nods and winks to follow him. We're ready for a war.

This war? I don't know what it will do. Our war is lost. We have lost.

But that's something I don't acknowledge. I will not kneel.

I will answer to no one. I will fight and kill until I die. I will take as many people with me. I will kill them all. Those who've taken our cause. Our goal. Our ideas for peace.

Those Angels. They have Fallen. They don't know but they did.

I don't care if they call us bad. Devil chose his name, not because he thinks he is bad or evil. He chose his name for the simple reason.

If you call your machine Angels, then we will call ourselves to the opposites. We didn't choose the name as Devils.

You called yourselves Angels so we will call us Devils.

* * *

And that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed this small chapter.

I'm sorry I took so long. Really, I am.

And I'm sorry it will take a long time. But I'll promise you. That I will work on new stories and that I will write on those.

Thanks for the support I got from you guys. Don't worry, this story isn't dead but things will get busy.

Saluut.


End file.
